


Green with envy

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Closet Sex, Cock Envy, Cock Worship, Envious, F/M, Fantasy, Fingering, Flirting, Jealous, Large Cock, Noisy Sex, Oral Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, The Help, Vindictiveness, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wicked - Freeform, cum kink, envy - Freeform, naughty pleasures, sex in a closet, sex in odd places, tart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling.OctoberSmut:prompt  “Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”Zelena anxiously glanced fromthe pretty little upstart that was upstaging her in Gold's eyes.to Gold himself who was making eyes at this French girl, Mr. gold put his arm around the girl and lead her tothe bar.while Zelena watched flabbergasted! as that girl stole her Mr. gold's attention away from her.





	Green with envy

"Congratulations, another marvelous soiree." Zelena said to her little sister the newly reelected Regina mills.with much too much fake enthusiasm while secretly envying her success.

"Thank you sis, Regina replied with a fake smile. I was so pleased that you could come tonight I know how busy your schedule gets."

"Don't be silly baby sis, I wouldn't have missed it.but it is a shame that mother couldn't be here tonight." Zelena commented with a wide smile goading her sister.

"Yes how is Cora, I was expecting to see her here tonight? Mr. gold asked as he joined the mills sisters at the bar. I didn't think that she would miss this for anything." he said giving Regina a knowing smile.

"Yes well, unfortunately mother couldn't get away this weekend. Regina replied.but I'll be sure to send her your regards Gold.now if you would excuse me I need to have a word with the caterers." 

"Another humdrum charitable dinner." Zelena muttered under her breath after Regina had sauntered away. 

"Yes, indeed." Mr. gold agreed while siping his glass of champagne.

Zelena looked at him with a wide manic smile.pleased that he agreed.

"your looking handsome this evening,  
new suit? Zelena asked eyeing him appreciatenly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." he dryly replied.

"Well, Zelena said licking her lips and looking him over like she wanted to devour him whole. it suits you love." 

“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?” He replied meeting her lustful gaze with a playful smirk.

"With pleasure doll." Zelena all but purred.putting her hands on his chest and slowly moving them lower..

He smirk at her unadulterated eagerness and gently removed her boney fingers.  
"don't wrinkle the suit dearie." 

Zelena licked her lips seductively and gave him her best come hither look. "Well." she began. invading his personal space. 

“Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?” Zelena playfully repeated with a wicked smile.

"Thank you,but I think I'll pass." he said with a smug expression. 

"Playing hard to get love? she asked in a sultry tone.

Mr gold gave her a sinister look and opened his mouth to reply with a cutting remark when a careless waitress bump into him.spilling champagne on his new suit!

"Oh sorry sorry, I'm so sorry! the young woman exclaimed. 

"You little fool, look at what you've done! Zelena snapped. 

"What's your name? Mr. gold calmly asked while removing his handkerchief from his breast pocket to dab at the stain.

"Belle French sir." she replied nervously fidgeting with her apron.

"French, I might have known. your moe's girl aren't you? he asked with a dark gleam in his eye. 

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I believe clumsiness runs in your family." he stated in a cold mocking tone.

The waitress nodded her head. "I'm sorry Mr. gold, I'll pay for the dry cleaning." she offered nervously biting her lip and his dark eyes followed the motion. 

"It's quite alright, no harm done, he replied with a rare smile.is this your first time waitressing? 

"Yeah, I'm just helping out a friend." She replied with a shy smile.

"Well Looks to me like your not cut out for it, now run along." Zelena scornfully retorted.

Mr gold glanced at Zelena and smirk. "so what is it that you actually do? he asked turning to the young waitress.giving her his full attention.

"I'm a student at Boston University."

Zelena looked her over with a sneer and snorted. "let me guess, your a drama student." 

"No actually, I'm actually a English major." the girl replied. 

"Ah, so your a writer." he said with a knowing grin.

"No, I'm thinking editorial assistant." The waitress happily replied. 

"well how nice for you, shouldn't you be getting back to doing your job now! Zelena said snidely. 

"Yes I probably should get back." Belle agreed with a giggle.

Zelena caught Gold looking at the young pretty waitress with a beguiled expression.practically seething with jealousy Zelena threw her drink in the waitress face! "oops." she said with a wicked smile.

Belle squeak in surprise! and stood staring at her in stunned disbelief, 

"Zelena, where are your manners dearie." he tisk handing the waitress his handkerchief.

"Thank you." Belle said glaring at Her and accepting his offered handkerchief. 

"Zelena, I believe you owe this young lady an apology." Gold said in a dark commanding tone. 

Zelena looked at him incredulous. "don't be ridiculous, I will not apologize to the clumsy help."

"Yes you will, and you'll do it with a smile." he ordered in his steely tone.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "fine, I apologize." 

"There now all better, now then miss French.please allow me to buy you a drink for your troubles." 

"Oh I don't know, i really should get back to work.but thank you." Belle replied declining his offer.

Zelena anxiously glanced from the pretty little upstart that was upstaging her in Gold's eyes.to Gold himself who was making eyes at this French girl,

"Oh but I insist." he urged putting his arm around her and leading her to the end of the bar.while Zelena watched flabbergasted! as that girl stole her mr gold's attention away from her.

Seething, Zelena stormed off to cool down before she bloody well screamed her head off in incense anger! nothing had gone her way tonight, nothing! 

The whole evening had been completely mortifying.first her maid had ruined her beautiful green dress that she was planing on wearing tonight! it was the perfect dress to upstage her sister and show off her best assets.but after dealing with that little Fiasco she was highly anticipating the spectacular failure of this night.but unfortunately she had underestimated her baby sister.again, despite all her little meddling and attempts at sabotage the evening had so far been a great success for her little sister.of course it would.Regina always gets what she wants even if she doesn't deserve it! 

And then that tarty little waitress stealing Gold from her,biting back all her rage Zelena stomp her foot in frustration! she'd had enough,it was time to cut her losses and go home, this evening had been a complete failure.

Stoping only to have a word with Sidney glass Zelena was heading home for the night.but to her dismay. she found the coatroom to be empty? the coat check attendee had abandoned his post.

"Well just peachy, Zelena murmured at the inconvenience. well I'll just have to get it myself." 

In a fury Zelena marched into the coatroom pausing when she heard odd noises..

So that's where the attendee had gone.sneaking around to have a little fun.she surmised with a wicked smile.

unfortunately for Zelena,she had unwittingly stumbled upon her Mr. gold and that tarty little waitress. He had her pinned amongst the coats with his hand down her pants.her eyes were closed in apparent ecstasy and she was making the most annoying little sounds.Zelena stood rooted to the spot.unable to look away while the tramp and Mr. gold didn't even register that she was standing right there! watching them.they were so in enraptured with each other it was as if they were in their own little world.

Zelena watched as he released his hold on her to tug down her pants. Zelena could clearly see the evidence of the girl's arousal dripping down her leg.Gold looked at the girl's trimmed cunt like she longed for him to look at her, he licked his lips giving the girl the most filthy grin that Zelena had ever seen.the absolutely wicked expression on his face made her own pussy wet! 

Gold stuck two of his long slender fingers inside the bitch.pumping her pussy while staring into the girl's eyes. Zelena stared fixated at his fingers wondering how good they felt with pure envy coursing through her veins like fire! Zelena watched as he removed those long fingers from her their eyes locking together. he put those damn clever fingers soiled with the waitress's juices into his mouth.tasting the waitress.he closed his eyes in pure bliss. making a noises of contentment while the silly girl just smiled up at him instead of offering to return the favor, to Zelena's displeasure.exasperated Zelena had seen and heard enough! she had no desire to continue to watch the man that should be hers pleasure another woman.but she couldn't bring herself to tear her envious eyes away as her Mr. gold unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock.

Zelena breath hitch at the sight of him.he was a big boy indeed,Zelena licked her lips gazing longingly at his large dick as he stroked it.the silly little girl coyly bit her lip as she also took him in.he was most certainly something too look at.in fact,if given the opportunity Zelena would fall down on her knees before him and worship him.to Zelena's utter horror Gold got down on his own knees before the unworthy whore and put his mouth on her.vigorously eating her pussy! while the little slut moaned thrusting her greedy pussy into his face, practically begging for more! revolting, the look of pure rapture on Gold's face sickened her. appalled Zelena couldn't stand and watch as he made the little whore come.but her feet refused to move. instead Zelena disappeared into the coats.hiding away from them as Gold pulled off her pants.

Zelena listened closely as he pinned the girl against the wall.fucking her in the coatroom while she listened to every little noise. every moan of pleasure. the loud sounds of him putting it to her had Zelena on the very edge of screaming her head off in vexation! she was bitterly jealous, so much so that she couldn't see Straight! 

The girl's climax was so quiet that Zelena wasn't even sure she'd heard it? perhaps the all too clever Mr. gold wasn't as gifted after all, Zelena thought and almost giggled when she heard him groan.so he was noisy one in bed. she wondered if he came in the little slut's greedy cunt? or if he pulled out spilling his cum on her. Zelena had many times fantasied about Mr. gold bathing her with his thick cum.Zelena subconsciously licked her lips. 'Deliciously wicked' Zelena's naughty indulgent fantasy was interrupted by the arousing lewd sound of his zipper being zipped up.

Zelena watched the happy fornicating couple leave the coatroom with shy satisfied smiles.

'Well that's alright' Zelena thought struggling with her disappointment and frustration.

Quite alright, if the old devil wants to Slum it with the help well he can have at it! she knew it wouldn't last long.the tarty little waitress couldn't hold a man like Gold's attention for long.no, he'll get broad and move on.and that's when he'll come to her,

And as for that..what was her name?French..Belle French yes! Belle French, Zelena pursed her lips.well she was on her list now.she would make that little bitch pay for this little indiscretion.after Gold is through with her then she'd ruin her. and she'd start by mentioning this incident to Regina.yes, baby sis won't be pleased to learn what the help's been doing while on her payroll, 

Oh yes, she'd make the waitress pay for taking what should have been hers! Zellena laughed manically.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt “Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”
> 
> For some odd reason I wanted gold to say that line, shrugges shoulders.


End file.
